The Mask of a Murderess
by celia princessa
Summary: Liz’s story has been told dozens of times, in dozens of ways, but what if she’s really just not what she seems? Here’s my take on the first of the Merry Murderesses’ story…Enjoy it and all that jazz…sorry, couldn’t help myself!


My second Chicago fanfic! Yay! Liz's story has been told dozens of times, in dozens of ways, but what if she's really just not what she seems? Here's my take on the first of the Merry Murderesses' story…Enjoy it and all that jazz…(sorry, couldn't help myself!) Thanks for the reviews on my Hunyak story, Vikki and Jazzy, you guys rock and made me very happy!

            I'm not the fiery redhead everyone in Cook County Jail sees. Sure, I can dance the Cell Block Tango as good as Velma Kelly, and yes, I am guilty of killing Bernie. And yes, perhaps he really did have it coming. But the circumstanced are a bit different then I described them to that new kid, Roxie…Hart, was it? Ah well…

            When I came to the jail, everyone automatically was awed. I was the first murderess in the jail, the first put on the infamous Murderesses' Row. Mama's the only one who saw how scared I was when I first came here. But within minutes, at all those awed looks, I decided to live up to my reputation. I stood up straighter, jutted my chin out, and gave everyone the fiery look I became famous for.

            Soon, I wasn't the only one in there. First came Annie…she probably had the best reason of 'em all. Her fella told her he was single, when he had six wives already! A Mormon who believes in old tradition. More like a man whore who uses religion as an excuse, she said bitterly. Then there's June…June's a sweet woman, but such a temper. She killed her husband after he accused her of messing around on him.

            Then there's…Katalin, I think her name is. Ah well. We call her the Hunyak. She's from Hungary, speaks maybe six words in English. She doesn't cause any trouble, and respects us all. I like her. She's innocent, though I can't understand her story. Then Miss Velma Kelly came in. She's an alright gal, but she took my place of authority in this jail. Ah well, doesn't mind me, people still fear me more than her. She plugged her sister and husband after catching them in bed together. Mona came a week after her. Mona is probably the most intelligent woman in Chicago, and strangled her guy after catching him with four other lovers…one of them being a man, for Chrissakes! And now the Hart kid. We all know her story; she shot her lover after he broke a promise to her.

            I bet you're wondering my real story, after the way I started my story. So here it is…the true story of Liz, the first and oldest of the Merry Murderesses. The fiery redhead that really isn't.

            Bernie and I had been dating for about a year when it happened. I wasn't so hot-tempered, as you think I might have been. I was actually pretty meek and sensitive. But one thing was the same: Bernie popped his gum, constantly. I didn't notice it until about seven months into the relationship, but I was too smitten with him to care. He was rather handsome, with dark brown hair and green eyes. We'd met at the Onyx, at a jazz show. Now that I look at it, he wasn't chewing any gum when we met.

            But one day, I was informed that because of all the new girls they were getting, my salary would be cut down. I was about ready to burst into tears when I received the news. I worked so hard at my job (I cleaned houses); I was putting aside money for a wedding and possibly a little one. I had big dreams back then: marry Bernie, start a family, and basically live happily ever after in the fairy-tale world of Chicago. But then, my dreams were crushed. I trudged home, tears pricking at my eyes the whole way.

            I walked in and hung up my coat, and went into the living room of the small apartment Bernie and I shared. I sat on the couch, and burst into pent-up tears. I was still sobbing when Bernie walked in…well, I suppose it was more like staggered in. He had been drinking a lot, it was obvious. And of course, he was popping his gum louder than ever. I was frightened; yes, Liz was frightened. I choked back a sob, and he looked at me. "What the hell is yer problem?" he growled. I managed to tell him what happened, and received a sharp slap on the face. "BITCH!" he bellowed. "How the hell are we gonna afford to keep livin' now, huh Liz?" I yelped like a dog when his hand hit me. I loved Bernie, but I didn't love his temper when he was drinking.

            He shoved me off the couch. "Go get me a beer!" he barked, and I hurried to follow his order. He lie there steaming, sipping his beer and popping his gum so loud it was nearly ear splitting. My head began to ache. "Bernie, baby, please, could you stop popping your gum?" I asked him quietly. He ignored me, only popping louder. After a few more attempts to hush him, his popping was practically a roar in my ears. "Bernie, if you pop that gum one more time," I said shakily. He leapt off the couch, and right into my face. "You're gonna what?" he yelled. "What's a scrawny gal like you gonna do to me, Liz? Huh?" He had me backed against the fireplace, and tears were running down my cheeks. He hit me again, harder. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I fumbled for the shotgun on the wall.

            Honestly, they were just gonna be warning shots! I just meant to scare him a little! But I squeezed my eyes shut tight, fired, and they wound up in his head. I screamed after I opened my eyes, and the neighbors were banging on the door. I let them in, white with shock, and they called the police. I didn't say anything until I got to the jail, that's when arrogance and ego got to me, and I crafted the story everyone else knows. So here I sit, Liz the Merry Murderess. Liz, who no one really knows. Liz, who's actually scared to death that she might really get hung. Like I said…I am guilty, but maybe he really did have it coming…

Please review, chickies! I hope you like it!


End file.
